France
FOOTNOTE - This article is currently in development as its subject is not complete. France is a country straddled in Western Europe and a major power in both start dates. They are the main country in the mod and arguably possess the most power in both start dates. The country rose to power in 1799 in the Coup of 18 Brumaire when Napoleon overthrew the French Directory. In 1804, the French Empire was proclaimed and it went on to conquer as far as Russia. In 1812, the climax of the Napoleonic Wars came around as the United States waged war with the British after they continuously sunk American merchants and traders headed for France. They eventually formed a non-aggression pact called the Imperial League. In 1815, the British surrender after the States defeated the last of British Canada and France landed a naval invasion on Cornwall. France and the United States were the main dictators of the terms in the Resolution of New York signed on January 21, 1816 that brought an end to the wars. The people had been haunted by the wars and Emperor Napoleon I assures that the French country will strive for the coming centuries. Historical Background Prior to the French Revolution and the Wars, the Kingdom of France found itself involved in the Seven Years' War against Britain, Prussia, and Portugal. The British won the war and seized the French colonies in North America. Following this, France found itself indebted for a lot of money. Newly-coronated Louis XVI tried to settle this by financing the patriot rebels in the American Revolution. However, France was not paid by the Americans, worsening the economic crisis that ensued the French. In 1789, republicans, peasants, patriots, and anti-monarchists rebelled against the House of Bourbon and executed the royal family. The National Convention took power for about two years until its leader, Maximilian de Robespierre was executed at the Place de la Concorde, being the last victim of the reign of terror that he installed. After this, the more conservative French Directory took power and relaxed the executions and harm taken against aristocrats, priests, and monarchist sympathizers. The Directory remained in power until the Coup of 18 Brumaire when formerly loyal General Napoleon Bonaparte and his followers stormed the National Assembly and declared the end of the French Directory's power. Throughout the Napoleonic Wars, Napoleon brought about many social, economic, and governmental changes, including a more authoritarian government and a new royal family (the House of Bonaparte) in power. In 1805, the Battle of Austerlitz was fought which was one of Napoleon's greatest victories during the war season. In 1808, the French rallied Portugal to their side in the Peninsular War '''which was a major success for Napoleon and arguably his greatest victory during the wars. In 1812, US president '''James Madison waged war against the British Empire after they sunk thousands of American vassals sailing the Atlantic. Madison saw a major success against the British a year later in the Battle of the Saint Lawrence, where American troops charged the river, pushing the British into the bombarded Ontario and desolate northern Quebec. Finally, in 1815, the last British troops and government officials signed the instrument of surrender and agreed to the terms of the Resolution of New York which came into effect the following year. To this day, the world is still shocked by the horror of the war. Starting Position French Dream France starts in Western Europe, bordering their puppet, the Confederation of the Rhine, and the independent Italy to the east, the West Mediterranean, Spain, and Portugal to the south, the Bay of Biscay to the west, and North Sea to the north. They also have several other colonies across the world such as French South Africa which adds the United States to the list. They have arguably the strongest military in the world at this time with over 50 division in 1821. They do not start in any faction. The Showdown TBA National Focuses Main article: French national focus tree The French focus tree has TBA branches. Restabilize French Society branch Expands on the French expansionist ideals and gives options to unite Germany, focus on Eastern Europe, and eventually invade Russia. Again.